Does Elsword have a Harem?
by RyotaEdge
Summary: Based off of Eltype Season 2 chapter 1-2, don't get it? Read that first, cuz this has a bunch of quotes. Elsword starts off good with Ara Haan. How does Eve react to this? Did Aisha really care about Elsword? Why the hell is Rena attempting to make all of them like Elsword? ElswordxAraxEvexAisha...one-shot...Why did I even write this?


**Does Elsword Have a Harem?**

**Yo! It's the Ryota here! This whole one-shot came into my mind….after I read Eltype season 2 with the introduction of Ara. And soooo….I'll just let the story do the talking.**

**Disclaimer-Ryota doesn't own Elsword, or Eltype. If you haven't read Eltype season 2….GO DO IT NOW! Cause I'm using quotes from there, and I'm using the jobs from that chapter.**

* * *

"Will I be able to find my brother before the time runs out?" Ara asked aloud.

"It's okay Ara." Elsword told the kneeling as she held the pendant in her hand. "We can definitely save your brother. So let's go find him together." Elsword said and held out his hand to Ara.

Tears began to spill from Ara's eyes as she took Elsword's hand and got up from the stone ground. "For sure," she agreed. "We will find him and turn him back."

Unbeknownst to them…

"Staaaaaaaaare" Eve mumbled as she watched Ara take Elsword's hand with her blank expression "Staaaaaaaaaaare."

Ara turned around after feeling eyes on her back for awhile and saw Eve look abruptly in a different direction. "Um….is something the matter Miss Eve?" she asked the Nasod Queen.

"It is nothing." Eve monotoned as she gave the blank stare at Ara's hand that grabbed Elsword's, which was the same gesture he gave to her when they met in the forest.

_Base Job Elsword held out his hand. "I'll become your friend!" he told Eve with a cheeky smile._

_Of course Base Job Eve, instead of giving a high-five at least, simply slapped him in the face._

"Aaaah, that board really hurt…" Chung groaned as he wiped the blocks of wood off of his body and walked over to the group.

Only to get slapped back into his previous position by Eve.

Ara flinched, "Eve are you angry?" she asked.

"I have no such emotions!" Eve replied a bit too heatedly.

Elsword looked at Eve, "What are you so worked up about? We were just in the middle of declaring our goal for Ara." Elsword said to Eve.

Eve locked her eyes with Elsword's for awhile, and then slapped him in the same direction as Chung. "Get your flirtatious hand away from me!" she yelled, the small pink circles on her face that were thought to be simply a part of her face design seemed to be a much darker shade than usual.

"I….didn't even….put my hand out though…." Elsword uttered, before passing out on top of Chung.

Meanwhile, Rena was looking at this whole situation with ease and was…forming a formula for the whole situation unfolding due to her match making instincts.

"Hmmmm," Rena thought, and this is what went through her mind.

Elsword makes hand advances towards Ara

Eve shows slices of jealousy most likely because she's seeing a scene that happened to her happen to another girl.

Fidgeting Aisha and the usual bickering of both of them.

….Elsword's Harem?

Rena finished the formula in her mind.

Raven meanwhile took this whole thing in one simple sentence.

"Kids these days…" he mumbled looking at the mess they caused to the Pongo's village.

**[The following event is not canon and simply made to entertain the readers]**

The El-gang continued on their conquest throughout Feita.

Rena was still attempting to make sense of everything here. She first approached Ara.

"Ara!" she called her teammate's name happily.

Ara looked to Rena, "Y-Yes Miss Rena?"

"Have you found that power you were looking for yet?" Rena inquired Ara.

Ara looked down, "N-Not quite yet, I'm still trying though! Elsword and everybody else are fighting with me; I have to find it so I won't be a burden!" Ara looked defiantly up.

Rena nodded encouragingly. "I'm rooting for you; I hope you can find it soon." Rena smiled at Ara

"By the way, just asking, but what do you think of Elsword?" Rena asked.

The direct approach is always the best approach.

"W-What I think of him? Well he's a really good person in my perspective." Ara responded, putting her finger on her chin.

Aisha spat on the ground behind them. "I highly doubt that, he's nothing more but a self-centered jerk!" she snapped in an angry tone with a dirty look at Elsword's back.

"What was that?!" Elsword obviously heard her badmouthing him.

"Well you are!" Aisha defended herself.

"Well…." Elsword paused his face with an angry look. Apparently he had nothing to back that up.

"He can be quite impulsive sometimes though…." Ara whispered to Rena.

"That's true…" Rena nodded. "But he's still a trustworthy boy and is quite protective."

"That's right!" Elsword agreed feverishly and pointed at Aisha. "I protected you when we got the Cutty Sark didn't I? It had me in its claws and all and you just stood there screaming my name!" Elsword boasted.

Aisha blushed. "I-I-I DID NOT! You must've been thinking I was screaming that when you heard the screaming of the Cutty Sark! I wouldn't ever do that for you!" Aisha argued, smacking Elsword's face with her staff left and right.

"Guys…guys…let's just continue on and get to the Altar of Dedication so we can finish halt the demon invasion towards Feita." Raven shushed the two.

Elsword and Aisha stayed quiet, though they kept glaring daggers at each other during the whole walk, though Aisha couldn't keep the reddening cheeks down since she kept reminicising about the Cutty Sark fight.

Elsword couldn't stop his cheeks from reddening because he currently didn't have any ointment on him.

"I've always had the theory Aisha had feelings for Elsword, but just never showed them." Rena whispered to Ara.

"Even though Elsword can be a little bit of a child he can be kind and protective, it's kinda of hard not to like those traits about him." Ara nodded.

Rena smirked. "Then do you like him?"

Ara turned bright red, just like a tomato. "No, n-no! That's not! No not really like tha-" Ara passed out from the pressure onto Rena.

The rest of the gang turned around.

"Did something happen?" the ever so worrisome Chung asked.

"Nothing! Ara's just tired! I'll wake her up when we get to the Altar!" Rena excused Ara.

"Hm, well you'll be entrusted with that job then." Raven told Rena and they continued to walk….the fiery tension between Elsword and Aisha's glaring eyes increasing every step.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaare" Eve continued to blankly stare at Ara and Elsword's hand.

Rena noticed this and looked over to Eve. "What about you Eve?" she smiled innocently at Eve.

"I have no such feelings..." Eve looked away with her regular blank face.

"You may want to check that over again." Rena cooed.

"I am telling you that such emotions are not in my composition." Eve finalized.

**[Altar of Dedication, Eltype Season 2, chapter 2]**

The El-Gang was fighting a big battle with Berthe. Berthe howled as the El-gang attacked.

"Take this!" Elsword roared. "Sword Fall!" Elsword swung his arm forward as multiple Conwells were sent spiraling down into Berthe.

"_Crystal Spectrum" _Eve muttered. "Thousand Star!" she shouted as a gear appeared and it shot El energy "stars" at Berthe.

"Chaos Cannon!" Chung shouted, blasting bursts from his cannon.

"Magical Make-up!" Aisha yelled.

Raven blasted fiery blazes out of his Nasod Arm and Rena shot strong arrows from her bow.

Though through all that Berthe still survived.

"He's still standing!?"

Berthe swung a mighty claw, hitting Eve, Elsword, and Chung, while sending Eve into a wall and knocking her out, leaving Rena to take care of her.

"Is it impossible? With out current strength…?" Chung groaned, glaring at Berthe.

Ara began to lose faith, "This is all my fault." She thought, loosening her hold on her spear. "Because I could not obtain power…."

"No, it's okay." Elsword said. "We can definitely defeat it, because we have things we have to protect. We can't lose because people are strongest when they have something to protect!" Elsword shouted.

Ara nodded, "Elsword's right." She thought, tightening her grip on her spear. "Aren told me that I have to find my own justice…I'll find it, my own justice!" Ara thought as clothing and hair changed. She swung her spear onto the ground. "Explosion Smash!" Ara yelled the attack as her spear slashed at Berthe as it hit the ground, causing explosive damage to Berthe and the ground.

Ara looked at her work in surprise. "Did I just…?"

"Ara you did it!" Aisha and Rena shouted as they hugged her-Rena abruptly dropping Eve, causing her head to hit the floor once more and wake up-.

Ara smiled and looked at Elsword.

Elsword smiled and put thumbs up. "You're the best" he praised.

Ara smiled contently as she blushed a bit. Rena patted her head. "Did you find your power?" she asked Ara.

Ara grinned, and looked over at Elsword.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare." Eve gave that same blank piercing stare at Ara again.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaare" Aisha joined in.

* * *

**Thiiiis…I just noticed it was really short and I pretty much just typed half of the quotes with in the Eltype comic…..I don't really care anymore! Read it, like or dislike it, I just wanted to write this out and get it out of my head!**

**Good byyyye!**


End file.
